Promise light
by A-ccentric
Summary: What if Acnologia came back for a second time to fight Fairy Tail? What if the only way Lucy could save Natsu was to give up her own life? What if this the end for Natsu and Lucy? -Nalu-
1. Farewell Lucy

It was too much! Acnologia was too strong, even Nastu couldn't land a hit.' The girl rapidly thought to herself. Lucy looked down at the pink haired boy as each hit he took slowly weakened his body. It wasn't fair! Acnologia was just playing with him. Natsu can't go for much longer. Lucy pushes herself up from the ground. My magic energy is depleted there's nothing I can do. Lucy struggles pushing herself to her feet.

It's like no matter what he did, he can't even leave a scratch, all of Fairy Tail gave their best shot but it just destroyed them with one light blow on Tenrou island. And now it's back. 'I can see it teasing me, like a little toy...nothing of importance. ' Natsu thought with anger.

Natsu became enraged with anger at the dragon. His fist tightened and flames began to flare from his body. He launched himself up into the air 'Iron fist of the fire dragon!" Natsu yelled slamming his flaming fist against the dragons left eye. The dragon roared recoiling itself. The dragon became serious towards Natsu. It saw him as a threat and need to destroy him. Guildarts face became extremely worried. It was more angry than when it fought Guildarts. It's feet began to dig into the dead earth around it. It's head lowered and it's jaws began to open. Razor sharp teeth shone as a dark energy began to collect inside the mouth of the dragon. Natsu just stood still. He could do nothing but stare in shock.

'No!Natsu! The dragon will destroy him. He can't move out the way. I see the shock in his eyes. He won't be able to dodge the attack.I can't let it kill Natsu no matter what!' Lucy's mind cried out.

Lucy began to sprint towards the dragon slayer. She wouldn't be able to push him out the way it's too late for that now. The move is called 'Dark beam' it's a individual attack. Meaning it will only be able to kill one person. The dragon began to roar and the dark light shot out of his mouth towards Natsu. Lucy pushed herself as quick as she could to reach the dragon slayer, heading straight towards the beam itself. The light immersed the whole area blinding everyones sight.

A few moments later. Natsu's eyes opened. He was crouched on the ground with his head in his arms. He managed to shield himself. He stared at his hands in shock. "That should of killed me?" Natsu said confused. He caught sight of a shadow casted over his body. His eyes followed the shadow until he saw her. Lucy was stood in front of Natsu. He body shook but she stood steady. Her first was tightened, and her arms were out to the sides of her. She had managed to get in front of Natsu before the attack hit him, instead letting the attack hit her. Natsu watched shocked as Lucy's legs began to buckle. Her body began to fall towards the earth. Natsu scrambled quickly to her side to catch her. "Lucy!" Natsu wailed. Her eyes looked up to see the Dragon slayer boy looking down on her in pure shock. All of Fairy tail stood and watched in silence. They too were shocked. Her body quivered in his arms but Natsu just held her tightly. Natsu looked down at the celestial wizard. "Lucy..." He whimpered.

"It's okay Natsu," Lucy whispered.

"You're gonna be alright Lucy, I promise!"

"I wish you could keep that promise Natsu, But i'm afraid it's no use."

"It's true." Gajeel interrupted.

"What do you mean?" Natsu snapped.

"The spell Acnologia just used was called 'Dark Beam' It's dark magic, supposedly lost. It can only kill one individual and takes up a lot of magic energy, which explains Acnologia's disappearance. If someone is hit with Dark beam, they will die." Gajeel said unemotionally.

"What! Lucy did you know this would happen." Natsu demanded at Lucy. But she just nodded.

"I'm sorry Natsu, I couldn't let you die." Lucy whispered hoarsely.

"But Luce..." Natsu held onto Lucy tightly refusing to let her go.

"I'm sorry Natsu." Lucy mumbled. Her voice began to quieten.

"I should be the sorry one, it's my fault."

"No Natsu, it isn't. I hope you meet Igneel one day Natsu." Lucy said fadingly.

"I will see him and you'll be right there with me!" Natsu cried out.

"I'll always be with you Natsu," Lucy's eyes began to fall shut and her hand fell to the ground next to her.

"No! Lucy you can't go!" Natsu screamed desperately. Happy began to push and poke Lucy.

"Lucy...Lucy wake up!" Happy whined. All of Fairy tail began to cry out in sadness. Natsu buried his head in Lucy's chest holding her limp body. Wendy and Carla rushed to Lucy's side. Natsu laid her out gently on the ground.

"Save her," Natsu pleaded. Wendy held her hands out over Lucy's body as they began to glow. Natsu watched lucy's face just waiting for eyes to open again. Wendy began to pull her ands away and tears began to trickle down her face. Natsu looked up at Wendy and realized. "No...No! Lucy! Wake up!" He cried. Erza's hand gently set itself on the fire mage's shoulder. He pushed it away and stood up to face Erza. "She's not dead." He exclaimed. His face was filled with frustration.

"Natsu," Erza gently whispered. Tears fell from her eyes too. Everyone's eyes was filled with grief.

"Stop crying all of you! She's not dead!" He screamed.

"Natsu!" Erza snapped. Natsu's fist propelled towards Erza but she easily caught it in her palm. Gray and Elfman pinned Natsu back away from Erza. He struggled furiously, but he couldn't break free. Natsu's body became limp as tears now began to flood from his eyes. Elfman let go of Natsu but Gray held firmly onto him and lead him back to the guild.

In the guild infirmary, Wendy was emerging from behind a pale curtain. "Her body should be fine, but i'm not sure if she'll ever wake up." Wendy sadly announced. Only Makarov, Erza and Guildarts was waiting for this news.

"It's okay Wendy, but you mustn't tell anyone about this okay?" Erza gently told the air dragon slayer. Wendy nodded and left the room, still in sadness about her friend. Erza's attention focused on the two men. "What are we going to do about Lucy?" Erza asked. Makarov looked to Guildarts.

"There's a small cabin on the edge of Mangolian woods we can hide her there," Guildart suggested.

"Master, What about-" Erza began but Makarov knew what Erza was going to say.

"It's okay Erza, I know. We'll have to keep Natsu in the dark about this. If Natsu knows Lucy's alive he wont give up on trying to wake her. And we don't know if she'll ever wake up. It'll be better if ,for now, Lucy had died after Acnologia's hit. However you'll have to keep an eye on him Erza." Marakrov suggested. Erza nodded accepting her task. Erza left to find the Dragon slayer. Makarov nodded at Guildarts and he went to collect Lucy in his arms. Guildarts left through the back of the guild straight into the woods. Makarov would meet him there later with Erza.

As Erza entered from the infirmary down to the guild hall she scanned the room looking for the pink haired boy. But she couldn't find him. Gray was holding Juvia as she cried about Lucy. Even though Lucy seemed like a threat to Gray's affections Juvia really did like her. Gray held his emotions not letting the death of his friend affect him. He just consoled Juvia through her grief with a distant look on his face. Levy cried in Gajeel's arms, She would randomly begin to attack Gajeel with anger, but Gajeel just held her close to him. He understood Levy was upset and just wanted to be there for her. Carla sat with happy holding paws as Happy cried about Lucy. Carla tried her best to tempt Happy with a fish but he wouldn't want it. Erza's heart sank at all the pain and grief in the guild. Lucy had truly made her mark on fairy tail and they wouldn't forget her so easily. Erza walked towards Happy and Carla. "Happy...do you know where Natsu is?" Erza asked gently. Happy stopped his tears for a few moments to answer

"He's at Lucy's place." But then Happy began to cry once more and buried his nose into Carla's fur. She just gently allowed Happy to cry on her. Carla too was upset about Lucy but she was being strong for Happy and Wendy's sake. Erza noticed that everyone in the guild was upset. Every single person. Lucy had affected every single one. Erza quickly left the guild and headed to Lucy's place before she too would shed tears with her fellow members.


	2. Eternal sleep

Guildarts carried Lucy's limp body towards a cabin in the woods. While Makarov went to collect someone from the guild. Guildarts reached the cabin. It was small and in the middle of a small opening. There was a simple bed and a fireplace. Guildarts layed lucy on the bed and pulls the sheet up to her neck. "Lucy, You mean alot to fairy tail, alot to everyone expecially Natsu, so please don't let Natsu down. You've need to wake up for Natsu, Lucy." Guildarts whispered to the sleeping girl. Guildarts herd rustling in the tree's from outside so he went to investigate. It was Makarov and he had a Freed with him. The green haired mage looked confused at his where abouts.

"Why am I here Master?" Freed asked.

"I need you to create a barrier around this cabin, so only me and Guildarts may enter." Makarov asked of Freed.

"Of coarse, Master. May I ask what you why?" The green mage asked as he began to write runes on the floor.

"I'm afraid that I cannot tell you Freed." Makarov said. Freed just nodded and continued to write the runes.

"I'll go check inside." Guildarts said. He heard a mummbling coming from indoors. Lucy was rousing in her sleep. She began to mumble words. Gildarts got closer to see what the sleeping girl was saying.

"P..Promise light. I'll use promise light!" Lucy mumbled. Guildarts sat up again. 'I must find out about this promise light?' Guildarts thought to himself.  
"It's finished master," a calm formal voice said from outside.

"Very good freed." Makarov replied. Guildarts entered outside to see the results of Freed's work. When Guildarts exited, he felt himself pass through a kind of wall. The magic energy from it felt solid.

"It's finished, not even I can pass through." Freed explained. Makarov and Guildarts walked in and out of the barrier to test the barrier. Freed even tried to go through but got a small shock from the unourtharised entry.

"Well done Freed, Now I would suggest you don't mention this to the guild." Makarov suggested.

"I won't master. It's an extremely strong spell." Freed began to leave to make his way back to the guild. He too was depressed by all the grief, but he chose not to show it."

As Erza walked towards Lucy's apartment she began to reminise about the first time Erza met Lucy. Lucy was always kind and understanding towards Erza. She was there through the tough times and the happy times. Erza took a hit from a jupiter cannon for Lucy's sake. But Lucy's death was a much, much more devestating blow. Erza arrived outside Lucy's apartment. She gazed up at the window. Erza was startled when she heard shouting behind her. A few men in a boat in the canal was calling over to Erza. "You're Lucy's friend right?" They happily called out to Erza. She nodded. "Will you tell Lucy to be careful, she always walks close to the edge of the canal and the rocks have been crumbling lately?" One of the men asked. Erza nodded. They musn't know about Lucy yet.

Once Erza reached Lucy's apartment door she reached for the handle. "Don't come in Erza." A blunt voice warned. Erza continued to open the door. She saw the pink haired mage on Lucy's bed holding Lucy's pillow in his arms. "I told you not to come in." The voice snapped. Erza sat beside Natsu. His eyes were dead and his face was emotionless.

"Natsu..." Erza began.

"No. Erza. Don't." Natsu stopped her.

"Natsu, Look I know-"

"No. You don't. You don't know how I feel." Natsu said coldly.

"I do Natsu, were all are grieving for Lucy." Erza tried again.

"But it's not your fault she's dead! ...It's mine." Natsu snapped.

"Natsu, It's not your fault, don't think such foolish things." Erza quickly replied.

"But If I just moved out of the way, Lucy wouldn't have had to jump infront of the blast to save  
me!"

"No. Natsu it wasn't your fault, Lucy did that because of her own will. She did it to save you now don't waste your life which she gave hers for just sitting around mopping like a lost dog." Erza growled. Small tears rolled down Natsu's face.

"Hey Erza, remember that time when we were at that spa and we all had that giagantic pillow fight?" Natsu chuckled. Erza nodded.

"Let's go back to the guild." Erza suggested and Natsu nodded.

Erza entered the guild with Natsu trailing behind her. This is the first time Natsu's been to Fairy Tail since Lucy died. He looked around the room to see everyone in greif. All the sadness in the world condensed down here. Lucy had an effect on everyone, she was always the inspirational person who'd try absoloutly anything. Even Loki was here. But he was having it rough mostly. Yet something played on his mind. Loki decided to confront the master. Master was hidden away in his office, writting on some paper about some things. Probably apology letters. Loki nocked on the door, and the master allowed Loki to enter. "What is it Loki?" Master asked. His eyes looked empty he has obviously been emersing himself in hsi work to keep his mind off Lucy.

"Lucy's not dead is she?" Loki bluntly got straight to the point. Master Makarov's face took a sharp look at Loki, his face filled with shock. But then it faded. Master shook his head. "Then where is she?" Loki imediatly asked.

"Not to be disturbed, it didn't kill her body, Loki. But her mind might not have been so lucky. She's in a coma. We've hidden her away. It would be best Lucy remained dead until we know for sure if she'll wake up or not." Master explained. Loki nodded.

"Can I see her?" Loki asked.

"No, not right now. But soon Loki." Master said. Loki nodded his head and returned to the guild hall. His face was still filled with sorrow but not with grief. Lucy was alive and thats all he needed to not feel the grief that ate him up inside. And with that Loki returned to the spirit world.

Natsu sat in Lucy's favourite spot in the guild. He watched Fairy Tail with sadness. The Guild would normally be in some kind of fight with Lucy hanging on the sidelines. Even Natsu couldn't bring himself to challenge Gray. Happy didn't even have an appitite for fish. Carla was trying to coax him to eat something. Levy cried in Gajeel's arms, who was being sympathetic towards her. It was all wrong. This wasn't right. Lucy wouldn't want this. Even Cana's not drinking. Natsu couldn't take it. "What the hell is wrong with all off you! Lucy wouldn't want all of you not being you!" Natsu yelled at the guild. All of the members turned in shock.

"Natsu!" Gray growled. Natsu walked straight out the doors knocking them down with his fists. He was so angry. The members began to mutter among themselves.

"Poor Natsu," Lisanna sighed. "I miss Lucy too; she was always nice to me." Mira looked over at her younger sister.

"It's no ones fault it couldn't be helped. But poor Natsu he's beating himself up over it." Mira-jane sighed.


	3. Promise me Natsu

Natsu found himself on Lucy's roof. The cool breeze flowed through his rough pink hair. The sunset was a warm orange casting beautiful rays of light across the pink sky. Natsu looked down at all the gifts, flowers and cards which layed under her window. It was a memorial for Lucy. Natsu watched people come and go paying their respects. But one caught his eye. A young woman dressed with a white cloack embrioded with gold. She held a beautiful white rose in her hands. She was struck with surprise at enourmas mount of gifts. A beautiful image of Lucy was the center decoration surounded by candles.

"Goodbye Lucy..." A soft voice whispered from the strangers lips. A tear fell from her cheecks and landed on the rose's petals. Carefully she laid the rose among all the other flowers. A chip of the roof broke off and fell down to the ground. Lucy caught sight of the falling roof peice. 'Crap!' Natsu thought. The peice hit the ground. The strangers face shot up looking up at the boy looking over her. Natsu saw her beautifully silky soft blond hair fall over her shoulders. Tear filled warm brown eyes on an angelic face, looked up shocked at the pink haired mage. It was lucy!

"Lucy..." Natsu muttered in shock at her. The stranger panicked and sprinted off down the river edge. "Lucy wait!" Natsu called after her. He ran along the roof tops chacing the blond mage which he thought to be his dear lucy. He was right on her tail but she took a quick turn down an alleyway catching Natsu off guard. He had lost her. No he can't have lost her. He can't loose her again. But he hadn't lost her yet. A couple houses over natsu saw a white figure take a leap over a fence. "Aha!" Natsu exclaimed. He ran off in the direction of the figure. He ran in that direction until he found himself at the end of the magnolia city and the edge of the magnolian woods. Natsu's eyes wasn't going to help him now. He wouldn't be able to see with all the woodlands. He sniffed the air, but he couldn't smell Lucy's scent. All he could smell was trees, fruit and a strange flowery perfume. The white rose! It was the white rose Natsu could smell! It must be her. Natsu waisted no time he leapt from the roof and charged straight in that direction following his nose.  
The pink-haired mage had been running for a while but it was getting stronger. The smell. The roses...Lucy. Flashes of white between the trees began to appear in the distance. He ran faster. He had to catch up with her. Natsu was behind her. "Lucy! Lucy wait!" He called after her. His arm extended out trying to reach her. Her speed began to faulter. She was getting tired. Natsu reached his arm longer. His hand caught her by the arm. She was jolted back by Natsu's grip. The boy pulled her around to face him. "Lucy?" He asked hopefully. The stranger sighed. She reached up to her hood and gently lifted it back off her head. Her long golden hair flowed down her back and her warm brown eyes looked up at Natsu.

"Hello Natsu." Lucy said calmly. Natsu's arms wrapped around Lucy's neck pulling her into a rough embrace. Tears ran down both mages eyes as their legs buckled. The both held on tight to each other on their knees. Lucy began to laugh and smile even though the tears of joy fell down her cheecks. "Natsu," Lucy smiled.

"Lucy...you're alive!" Natsu pulled back from lucy to look into her eyes. "But how?" Lucy's hand held Natsu's face.

"It doesn't matter now Natsu," Lucy sighed. Lucy caught sight of her hand, it began to look slightly translucent. She was fading away. The spell must be wearing off. "Look Natsu, I don't have much time but I need you to promise me something." Lucy quickly spoke towards the overwhelmed pink-haired mage. Natsu's face grew confused.

"What you on about Luce?" He asked.

"Just please promise me something." Lucy repeated.

"Sure anything Luce." Natsu replied. She began to fade more and more. You could see her fading away.

"Promise me you won't ever go fight Acnologia, not for my sake, not for anyone's please. Just don't go looking for it Natsu!" Lucy asked rapidly.

"Okay luce." Natsu calmly replied.

"Promise me Natsu!" Lucy pleaded.

"I promise Lucy, what's happening?" Natsu noticed Lucy's fading skin. But Lucy just let out a sigh of relief. She placed her forehead against Natsu's and her hand was held around the back of Natsu's neck. "Luce..."

"Goodbye Natsu," Lucy whispered in his ear.

"Lu-" He was cut off as Lucy's lips gently pressed against Natsu's. Lucy began to glow, the spell was almost over. The bright light shone brightly. Natsu closed his eyes and returned Lucy's kiss.

When Natsu opened his eyes again she was gone. A small blue feline was pushing Natsu, despiratly trying to wake him up. "Natsu!" Happy whined his eyes were teared up. Natsu sat up looking confusingly at the cat. "Natsu! You're okay!" Happy lept into Natsu's arms.

"What's wrong Happy?" Natsu asked confusingly. Happy whiped his eyes and began to smile.

"I thought you went to sleep, like lucy did. I was worried." Happy sighed.

"Don't worry Happy, I'm not off into a sleep like that and I don't think lucy has either." Natsu said looking over at the white roses.

"What do you mean Natsu?" Happy asked confused. Natsu reached over and plucked a single rose off the bush and held it in his hands. "Natsu?" He looked longly down at the rose but all he could do was smile.

"It's okay Happy, It doesn't matter." Natsu replied.

"Well why are you sleeping in the woods?" Happy asked.

"It's just peaceful out here."

"Well okay Natsu but lets go back to the guild," Happy suggested. Natsu noddedand they both left for the guild.


	4. broken shackles

As Happy and Natsu were walking through the forest Natsu over heard a conversation about a disturbance up at the furthest edge of the magnolian forest.

"Hey, did you hear about what's happening over at the other end of the forest?" One man asked another.

"Yerh, I heard there's some kind of beast distroying everything.I'm not even sure if it's safe to be on thus end of the forest." The other man replied.

"Hey guess what guys!" A third young child came running up to the two men. Natsu and Happy were hiding around the tree listening on the conversation.

"What is it kid?" The first man asked.

"There's some blond mage fighting the beast, she's proper beating it too with some awesome light moves!" The child exclaimed.

"Don't lie to me kid, only a idiot would go fight that thing." The second man laughed.

"No, I'm serious she was wearing this white cloak and she had the fairy tail mark on her hand. I'm sure of it!" The kid protested.

"Well if it's one of those fairy tail mage then I suppose they are stupid enought to go fight it." The two men laughed as they left the forest.

"Hey Natsu who do you think's fighting the beast?" Happy turned to ask Natsu. But he wasn't there. Happy spun around to see a pink blur running off in the distance. "Natsu!" Happy cried running after him. Happy opened his wings and charged after his best friend.

"Happy?" A voice called out from behind him. Happy stopped to seek out the voice. It was Erza and Gray. "Happy what are you doing?" Gray asked from behind happy.

"Erza. Gray!" Happy cried with joy.

"What is it Happy?" Erza asked Sternly.

"Natsu ran off!" Happy wailed.

"That's no so out of the ordinary Happy." Gray stated.

"But he went to this beast where this woman was fighting him!" Happy panicked.

"Happy so wh-" Gray began. But a small voice cut him off.

"Did you say your friend went to go see the woman and the beast?" The small boy from earlier worringly asked.

"Yes, why?" Erza asked the child.

He began to fiddle with his hands, his short brown hair falling over his eyes. "The beast, it's not actually a beast." The boy began.

"Then what is it?" Gray asked.

"A dragon... A great big dragon with dark black scales and blue patterns on it's wings with a silver underbelly. I saw it with my own eyes!" The kid exclaimed. A dawning look of horror appeared on all of the mages faces.

"No it- it can't be here!" Gray stuttered.

"Acnologia." Erza blankly said.

"No Natsu!" Happy cried.

"But it's okay. I heard a story that a woman in a white cloack with golden blond hair is fighting it with some kind of light magic. I got told she's a even match for the dragon. she bore the mark of Fairy Tail. The kid exclaimed.!"

"But the only person with golden blond hair in the guild was...lucy." Happy stated.

"It can't be..." Gray gasped.

"We've got to catch up with Natsu. Happy go inform Master of what happened!" Erza commanded. "Gray come with me." Happy flew at mazimum speed back towards Fairy Tail and Erza and Gray headed off towards the south end of the magnolian forest.

Happy burst through the doors of the guild. Happy's magic energy was almost empty as his wings disappeared and happy fell to his knees on the floor. Mira ran over to happy swooping him up into her arms. "Happy? Are you okay?" The guild was confused as they crowded around the exhausted cat.

"Happy?" Guildarts asked the blue cat as he came walking from the masters office.

"It's...It's Natsu!" The feline whined.

"What Happenend?" Guildarts hastley asked.

"He went after Ancologia on the South end of the forest of Magnolia and Erza and Gray went after him. They said there was a woman with blond hair from Fairy tail fighting Acnologia..." Guildarts began to hastely leave for the door when a sharp voice stopped was looking over the banister of the guild.

"Guildarts stop! Everyone go after Natsu. Guildarts come with me. Now everyone hurry!" Makarov commanded. The guild members rushed out the door with happy leading them towards the others. Makarov and Guildarts both rushed over to the cabin.

Once Makarov and Guildarts arrived at the cabin freed was there. His face was extremely conserning. "What is it?" Guildarts asked.

"The barrier it's broken." Freed said shocked looking down at the thin white line where the barrier was.

"It was broken?" Makarov asked.

"It wasn't the fact it was broken that conserns me, it was how." freed stated.

"What do you mean freed?" Guildarts asked.

"It was broken from the inside. The only way that could of been done was from whatever or who ever you were hiding in there." Freed said. Guildart rushed into the cabin. But it was empty. Just as suspected. Lucy was gone. Guildarts looked over at Makarov and shook his head. Makarov knew exactly what he ment. "Who was in there?" Freed asked worringly.

Makarov hung his head then looked at freed. "Lucy." He said. Freed was shocked.

"But- " Freed stuttered.

"She was in a comastosis state. But it seems she has woken up." Guildarts explained.

"But who ever broke this had an extreme amount of magical power, one that could rival your own Guildarts." Freed exclaimed. Makarov looked worringly a the two men.

"Well then we best catch up with the others. Lets hurry. Quick." Makarov commanded as the three men began to run south through the woods.


	5. Dragon Slayer Art

Meanwhile Natsu was almost there. almost at the woods he hurried faster and faster. The suddenly he came to a halt. In an opening at the woods a beautiful girl in a white and golden cloak glowed with white magic. She had long blond hair that fell gently over her shoulders. She had warm brown eyes they had a fearsome determination in them as she stared at the beast before her. Acnologia growled at the small white girl before him. "Iron fist of the light dragon!" Lucy called out as her fist pummeled down onto Acnologia's dark scales. It let out a echoing roar which flushed out through the "Lucy!" Natsu called out. It was her. Natsu was right. He knew it was lucy.

Her angelic face took a startling look over to Natsu. She was shocked to see him there but then her face turned angry. "Natsu! What are you doing here?" Lucy snapped. Natsu was overwhelmed with just Lucy's presence. "You broke your promise Natsu." Lucy yelled, but not as harsh this time. Lucy was avioding Acnologia's swiped while talking to Natsu.

"I just had to see if it was really you here Lucy," Natsu said. Lucy stopped at looked over at Natsu with his soft eyes. She took a sigh of exaspiration while looking at the boy.

"Natsu..." The blond mage softly said. But then she saw Acnologia, a dark magic ball of energy was collecting in his mouth. It was dark beam. It was aiming at Natsu. As the energy exploded out shooting towards Natsu. Lucy leapt infront of the shocked boy. "Light deflect!" She shouted. A white light twinded around the dark beam and bent it into another direction. Crashing through some nearby trees. Ancologia roared in fustration at Lucy. Natsu looked so confused.

"Lucy, I want to help you!" Natsu called out to the girl. "Let me help you Lucy!" Natsu demanded.

"Natsu. I don't want you involved." Lucy replied. "Dragon Slayer Art: Light bolt!" Lucy yelled. As she jumped up and her hands folded above each other and a flash of white lightening struck Acnologia on the skull.

"Lucy, I don't care. I'll help you no matter what!" Natsu protested. The blond mage just sighed. There was no changing the boys mind when he was into it. Lucy nodded.

"Try not to get killed," Lucy laughed. And Natsu smiled his goofy smile.

"Breathe of the Fire Dragon!" Natsu called out as he took a deep breath in and clasped his hands together.

"Breathe of the Light Dragon!" Lucy called out after as she took a deep breath too clasping her hands infront of her mouth. Together Natsu roared out a twirling vortex of fire and lucy a galing wind of white. The two attacks merged into one as it crashed down Acnologia pushing it backwards.

Lucy had a cheecky smile on her face, But Natsu looked at her with shock. "Lucy that's...that's dragon slayer magic?" Natsu exclaimed. But Lucy just laughed.

" I'll explain later." As Lucy said it she looked away with a small but slightly sad smile. She then noticed something. There was a rustling in the trees. But then a small blue feline appeared from the shrubbery followed by a armoured woman and a half naked guy. Their faces filled with shock as they saw the girl who they thought were dead, alive and standing infront of her.

"Lucy!" Happy exclaimed.

"Happy. Gray. Erza. What are you doing here!" Lucy yelled. But all they could do was stare. Lucy was facing the woods with her back to the dragon when suddenly Acnologia's towering claw struck down towards Lucy.

"Lucy!" He cried out. The fire dragon slayer leapt infront of the brown eyed girl. The claws cut through Natsu's chest leaving three gaping wounds. Natsu was thrown back towards Lucy.

"Natsu!" Lucy shreiked in terror. Lucy ran towards the boy and lifted his head into her arms. "Natsu!" she cried. Natsu was onconsious but he was still breathing. Acnologia roared triumphantly. Lucy's hands quivered. When she looked up tears were pouring down her face. But what she saw shocked her. Everyone. All of Fairy Tail watched from the woods, all pouring out to see Lucy holding the wounded boy in her arms. She looked at them despiratly. All just watching in shock. Seeing Fairy Tail so voulnerable gave Lucy the strength. She gently laid Natsu's head on the ground. Before giving him one last kiss on his forehead. "I will save you Natsu." Lucy promised. A single tear rolled down her cheek and landed on Natsu's face. Lucy stroked away the tear and smiled. She stood up and looked at all of Fairy Tail. But Lucy turned to face the Dragon towering over her. "This is the end for you Acnologia, even if I have to take you down with me!" Lucy cried out as she extended her arms out to the side of her. Everyone gasped. But Lucy didn't care. White energy began to collect in her hands. A white magic circle glowed under her feet. Whit magic exploded out of the circle bursting up into the air, lucy's hair flew wild up with the gusts of magic. " Dragon slayer of light!..." Lucy began to scream.

"Lucy! Don't do it!" Guildarts called from behind her. The guild looked at him confusingly.

"Guildarts what is it?" Makarov snapped.

"It's a spell called promise light! It's a sacraficial move. All the energy from the slayer is transformed into powerful magic, it's one of the most powerful spells. She'll transform all her energy into the beam of light which will distroy Acnologia almost certainly but it will also distroy Lucy. Once the spell is cast, she'll have no energy left to live." Guildarts explained. Gray looked at Lucy as the imense power shined brightly. But it could not hide the tears gently rolling down Lucy's face.

"Don't do it Lucy!" Erza shouted at her friend. Lucy felt her heart ache, all the members of Fairy Tail watched her closely.

"Lu-chan! You are a member of Fairy Tail! You cannot do this to us!" Levy cried out to her.

"We just got you back Lucy!" Gray Shouted.

"Lucy...please don't go!" Happy cried. All of Fairy Tail tried their best to change Lucy's mind, to stop her from this. But it was useless. It only made it harder.

"I'm sorry..." Lucy whispered.

"Lucy, Do-" Gray screamed. But Lucy interupted.

"Promise light!" Lucy cried out. Breaking off Gray. Ever where grew white and a powerful white beam of Light storming towards Acnologia. The light absorbed Acnnologia in it's wraps. Lucy closed her eyes as she felt the energy be drawn out of her. It was painful. But not as painful as her heart ache for her friends. The light emersed everything. All Lucy saw was white before it began to fade and everything went dark.


	6. Alive?,

Lucy's eyes cracked open, a wooden ceiling floated above her. She looked around at her surroundings. She..She was in the Fairy Tail Infermary. Lucy tried to push herself up into a sitting postition. Her body felt so weak. When Lucy sat up her head began to pound. She rubbed her temple with her hands. She moaned at the headache. Lucy looked over to see a person in the bed across from her. Rose pink hair peaked from above the sheets. "Natsu..." Lucy croacked. She pushed herself up out of the bed up onto her feet. "Natsu," she whined. She struggled to make her way to Natsu, he feet kept fumbling underneath her and her legs kept buckling but she kept pushing herself to make it to him. "Natsu," she repeatedly whined. Once she made it to his side, she sat herself on his bed. Natsu layed unconsious with banages wrapped tightly around his chest. Lucy caressed his chest gently, running her fingers over the where the cuts tore at his skin. "Oh Natsu...I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry for doing this to you!" Tears began to flood down lucy's face. She buried her head into Natsu's chest. "I'm so, so sorry Natsu,"

"L...Lucy," A horse voice mummbled. Lucy pulled her head up too see Natsu's soft eyes staring into hers.

"Natsu," Lucy whined. "You're okay!" He looked up at the crying girl on his bed with a small smile.

"Hey, Why you crying?" Natsu asked, his hand reached to hold Lucy's face. His thumb brushed away the tears in her eyes.

"I'm just glad you're okay." Lucy laughed. Natsu tried to push himself to sit up, but he groanded at the pain. "You shouldn't sit up," Lucy gently laid her hand on the fire mage's chest.

"Well then you'll have to come down here." Natsu laughed.

"What?" Lucy was confused. But Natsu just pulled her down to him. Their faces were centimeters apart. "Natsu, What are you-" Lucy stuttered.

"I missed you Lucy, I'm never going to let you go again." Natsu whispered stroking lucy's face holding her close to him.

"Na-" Lucy began but Natsu just pressed his soft lips against Lucy's. They shared a gentle passionate kiss. Natsu pulled away from lucy's face to look at her warm brown eyes.

"I love you, Lucy. It was torture being away from you." He smiled.

"I love you too Natsu. It was hard on me too." Lucy lent in for another kiss but was interupted by Mira.

"Lucy! Natsu! You're both finally awake!" Mira exclaimed with joy. She held Lucy and Natsu in a rough embrace. "I thought you guys would never wake up." Mira laughed.

"Well if I knew I was waking up to a death crush I might have stayed asleep forever." Natsu joked.

"What happened, Mira?" Lucy asked confused.

"You mean why aren't you dead?" Mira corrected Lucy. Lucy looked down at her feet, trying to avoid the sad look on Natsu's face.

"Yerh, that's what I ment." Lucy mummbled.

"Well you can thank fire breath next to you," Gray coldly said from the doorway.

"Gray- " Lucy began.

"What were you thinking Lucy!" Gray snapped.

"Gray!" Mira growled.

"Trying to sacrafice yourself for all of oursakes was stupid Lucy."

"Gray that's enough." Mira held Gray by his arm.

"No, Lucy you were reckless in trying to kill yourself and you almost went down with her! You hothead!" Gray yelled at now Natsu as well.

"What?" Lucy asked looking over at Natsu.

"Gray. Now! Get out of here!" Mira dragged Gray out of the door. But he shook off her grip and stormed out the door.

"Natsu what's he on about?" Lucy asked.

"I'm not sure," Natsu replied.

"Want me to explain?" Mira asked. Both of them nodded. "Well Lucy during your spell of promise light you fell onconsious but the spell was still drawing out your energy. Natsu ran towards you into the light. Him touching you made it so the spell began to draw out Natsu's energy too until the spell is completed. Once the spell had finished Natsu's energy was able to flow into you Lucy. Natsu's left over energy was split between the two of you, which was just enough to keep you both alive. But It was reckless it wasn't absoulutly positive that you would both survive after that but for some reason you did. Gray was just upset. But Natsu is the reason you're alive Lucy." Mira calmly explained. But without saying anything else Mira left.

"Natsu why did you do that?" Lucy asked Natsu.

"I know you wanted to save me Lucy, but i couldn't let you die. Not again." Natsu explained. "When I saw you faint I was able to get close to you without you pushing me away, so I reached out to grabb you to save you. But as soon as I touched you I felt my energy being drawn out of my body but I wouldn't let go of you. Never again will I loose you Lucy. I can't live without you." Lucy swung her arms around the pink-haired boy's neck.

"Thankyou Natsu." She whispered in his ear. Natsu's arms held lucy tightly around her waist. They held each other tightly, never wanting to let go. But suddenly a whine of happiness called from the door.

"Natsu! Lucy! You're alive!" A blue feline cried out as it the ball of fur came hurdling towards them. Happy's charged into Natsu and Lucy's arms.

"Happy!" Natsu and Lucy cried in unison.

"Lucy you're alive. And Natsu you're okay! My worlds okay again! " Happy said with an exaspirated smile slowly drifiting onto the two's laps. Lucy began to laugh at the small cat purring on her lap. Natsu looked to Lucy's smile. It's good to see her smile, to hear her laugh again. Natsu began to laugh too.


	7. Always and Forever

About a hour later, Lucy and Natsu decided to go down to the guild. Lucy's body still felt incredibly weak but Natsu was able to stand. He wrapped her arm over his shoulder and helped her walk down the staircase into the guild. Everyone turned to face the two and silence fell as all eyes were on them. But it was levy who broke the silence. "Lu-Chan!" Levy ran and wrapped her arms around lucy's neck bring both Natsu and Lucy backwards. It was that one cry that brought the whole guild back into life as they all group around Lucy to welcome her back to the guild. Lucy had missed everyone so much. But it wasn't untill Loki randomly popped up from behind her that really made her feel at home.

"Lucy!" Loki smiled.

"Loki!" Lucy held Loki in a close hold.

"I'm sorry I couldn't protected you,"Loki had that same self-sorry face.

"Don't feel guilty Loki, it wasn't your fault, you're the best spirit a girl could ask for!" She gave him a small kiss on his cheek. His face lit up instantly.

"Oh Lucy I never knew you felt that way." He grabbed her hand looking into her eyes. But she just laughed giving a gently punch in the shoulder.

"Glad to have you back Loki." She joked.

Once everyone greeted Lucy a party at the guild went into full swing. Everyone was happy to have Lucy back. Everyone except Gray. Lucy escaped from the smuggling in the guild to get some fresh air outside.

Gray is sat up on a tall hill looking over magnolia drinking a small jug of beer. Lucy comes up to wear Gray is sat and sits by his side. "Gray, I know you're angry at what I did, or was going to do," Lucy sighed.

"No Lucy, don't apologise. I shouldn't be acting like this. I'm glad you're back and alive obviously Lucy im so happy, it's just..." Gray sentence began to trail off.

"...becuase I made the decision to die." Lucy finished him. His head looked up at Lucy with soft eyes.

"Yerh, but I made the same mistake, with ice shell." He admittede

"But Gray you had all the best reasons to do ice shell. I was just being selfish."

"No." Gray said unemotionally. "You were saving us from Acnologia, but it's just then guild was broken when you left, everything...everyone was more broken than ever before. You may not know it Lucy but you've left your mark on fairy tail and when you were gone it was broken." Gray greifly whispered.

"Gray-" Lucy softly began

Gray cut off lucy before she could finish."When we all saw you we were overwhelmed everyone was so happy, but then you were going to do promise light. And us all just getting you back and then seeing you die again we all couldn't bear it we would be completly heart broken and then there would be no bouncing back from that..."

"I'm glad you told me this Gray." Lucy staded. She could see the shock on Gray's face. Lucy had appreciated the horrible scolding off Gray. "I needed to know what I did was wrong, and thanks to you Gray I do. I really needed that Gray...Thankyou." Lucy smiled. Gray put his arm over lucys shoulder and hugged tight.

"I'm glad you're back Lucy." Gray cheerfully smiled. "We should go back to the party." and removing his arms from around her he stood up then offered lucy his hand. Lucy gratefully accepted Gray's help to her feet but she did not follow him back to the guild.

"You go on without me, I'm got someone to see then I'm off home. Give my regards to everyone." Lucy smiled. Gray nodded and headed down to Fairy Tail.

"Hello mom," Lucy smiled looking down on the grave which read 'Layla heartfelia'.Lucy laid a single white rose besides the words. "Thank you for everything you've done. I've missed you for so long wishing to see you again, and I did. You've made me strong. And I hope one day I'll see you soon. But not too soon. Love you mom." Lucy smiled. She turned to leave the grave with a small smile on her face.

"You were already strong." a gentle voice called out from behind her. Lucy turned around slowly to see a glowing woman with long blond hair and warm brown eyes looking in her direction. "You were strong well before you found me Lucy."

"mom..." lucy smiled.

"whether you believe it or not, you will always be strong. The reason you are strong is becuase you have the fight to live on and protect those closest to you, Lucy and that will not change. I know now that I never need to worry about you. But still I'm always here when you need me." Layla's hand softly laid over her daughter's heart.

Lucy gently took hold of her mothers hand. "Always and Forever, mom" Lucy then jumped into her mothers arms and she began to shine bright. She was leaving now.

"Always and forever Lucy." He voice slowly faded away, leaving lucy holding on tightly to the air. when lucy turned to walk away a tear fell from her eye and landed on a folded white silk fabric on the floor. Her cloak. The mage pulled the cloak up from the ground and pulled it tightly to her face. It smelled like her mother. All she could do was smile. The great white cloak glitered fabously under the moon like as lucy tied it around her neck. It drifted down in a pure white flow with golden design emrioded around the edges. But the great golden dragon twirled in the middle of lucy's gown gave it originality. That night the blond mage walked home in her cloak, holding onto the feeling of life.


	8. The Celestial Dragon

Natsu sat down, with a thump, besides Gray and Lucy. "what ya' talkin' about?" He curiously examined the pair. His pink hair lazily falling over his face.

"Lucy's slayer magic. I bet she could kick your ass." Gray laughed.

"How did you get that anyway?" Erza appeared and sat down as well. The whole guild rushed over to Lucy.

"Yeh how did you Lucy?" Natsu asked his eyes full of excitement and intrigue.

"Well. I suppose I better explain then." Lucy began recalling what happened after she passed out from the Acnologia blast.

- Flash back-

Lucy's eyes faintly opened. Everything around her way so dark. She rubbed her eyes, looking around the room. It wasn't dark but dimly lit by small candles. They danced in mid-air lit by beautiful white flames burning brightly. The walls were made of huge brick stones. A massive wooden door was engraved into the wall; steal bolts held the wood together. Half way up the door and to the right a steal looped handle latched on. There was something strange about the room; it had no windows. Lucy's body felt as light as a feather as she sat up. She must have been a little light headed. Her body was dressed in a beautiful white silk dress. It was embroiled around the bodist. It pulled tightly on her chest just like the dresses she wore back at home. "Lucy?" A familiar voice called from the doorway. Lucy looked over to a blond haired woman hooded in a long white cloak. The cloak had a beautiful golden design around the edges, but what caught Lucy's eye was the golden dragon curling in on the centre. She couldn't see her eyes, so Lucy couldn't recognise her. But one thing she did know...she had heard that voice before. "Lucy you're awake." The woman stated calmly. The just-awoken mage looked curiously at the woman.

"Where am I?" she mumbled. A small smile curved on the woman's thin pink lips. The brown-eyes mage stumbled to her feet.

"You should follow me." she said commandingly. As if her voice was like woven gold Lucy followed without a second thought. They walked through the door, it opened with a screech, into a dark corridor. No windows. Her eyes sight was useless in this light. A small blow of air emerged from the darkness.

Suddenly, little white lights began to glow in the darkness. The world of darkness was now lit by hundreds of little candles guiding the way down the long corridor. The floor had a stream of red flowing down it; a red carpet like what the celebrities walk on. The celestial mage felt a small privilege to be walking along it. The wall hung images of different landscapes of breath-taking beauty. Lucy followed the woman, silently, down the red river. Quietness surrounded them, except the faint taps of footsteps against the carpet.

The end of the corridor neared and Lucy found herself in front of an even more grand door than the previous one. The door was an icy white with flowing ribbons of gold decorating the whiteness like Ivy. It stood as tall as a mountain, flying high above the two women. The doors creaked open and a blinding like exploded out. As the light expanded out, Lucy felt her eyes become blinded by the pure light. The woman walked into the light dissipating behind it. The spirit mage followed behind her hastily. As her eyes adjusted she found herself in a stunningly large, and fully white room decorated in lining of a glistening gold. Lucy caught a glimpse of something else in the room that completely astonished her beyond belief. A mountain high, stunning snow white dragon decorated in shining silvery scales and ice white wings glared at her intriguingly with sparkling grey orbs. A dragon should look frightening like Acnologia did; however she seemed kind and gentle. Lucy stood frozen in her footsteps. She wasn't sure if her eyes were deceiving her; if they were she must be high of some crazy drug. A cool, mysterious voice spoke to her soothingly. "Hello Lucy Heartfilia, I've been expecting you." The dragon lowered her head to the celestial mages height. "Is something wrong?" She asks kindle looking at the confused girl.

"N- N- No...It's just...you're a dragon." Lucy mumbled.

"Ah yes. I am the dragon of Light Etoile. I'm the celestial dragon." The dragon proclaimed raising her head mightily before lowering back down to read the girl's response.

"Wow." Lucy gasped.

"Indeed." The dragon let out a light chuckle.

"Why do you...I mean... why am I here?" Lucy asked nervously.

"You came to me of your own accord; you brought yourself to me Lucy Heartfilia. For the ones who your heart belong to." Etoile explained.

"What do you mean?" Lucy gawked, confusingly. "Natsu? But I saved him..." Lucy exclaimed. "I did!"

"For now..."

"For now? What do you mean for now?" Lucy felt a rage boiling inside of her.

"You'll know when the time is right."

"What do you mean?" She wailed. Small salty tears began to form in the corner of her eyes. The dragons head slightly tilted towards the woman in the corner watching sympathetically. She walked over gently laying her hand on the crying girl's shoulder. Her brown orbs looked up into hers; she also had chocolate brown eyes. A sudden pang flooded through Lucy. She reconisgned this woman. She wasn't just some stranger. The woman turned and slowly began to walk. The celestial mage's body dragged her off behind her.

Once the two white doors closed shut behind them a cold silence echoed through the corridors. "Lucy..." The woman began, not raising her head but hanging it low on her shoulders. "Would you like me to explain?" She asked quietly. Lucy nodded. She led them to a small door at the end of the corridor. As the two doors opened a world of beauty bemused the girl's eyes.

It was a garden. Tall green trees flourished, flowers exploding in colour, plants bearing fruits. It was beautiful. Lucy was in total awe looking at the world before her. But there were no windows. The only light in the room was the small candles; they shone more brightly than in any other room. There light must be for the plants. The woman in white sat a grey stone table carved in a probably symmetrical circle. Curved stone benches arced in a pair around opposite sides. The woman's hand gestured to the bench across from her. Lucy planted herself upon the cold stone. Little lines carved in vary spirals and flicks in dark grey. The pattern they join together to create was eye-catching. The mages eyes trailed to the woman before her. She looked out into the jungle as if unaware of Lucy's presence. She took a deep sigh. Her soft voice began to explain. "Etoile is also the spirit dragon. You sacrificed yourself to save Natsu. You soil shone bright within the darkness of death. A pretension showed future danger for Natsu Dragnet. Etoile would never make such a decision...until it came to you. She decided not to let your efforts go to waste. Etoile used my spirit as a guide to bring you here...to help you. You're special Lucy. Therefore...you've been given the special opportunity to be trained by Etoile. You will become the Dragon Slayer of Light."

"A- A- A DRAGON SLAYER!" Lucy stuttered in shock.

"Yes." She replied unemotionally. Her eyes had trailed back to Lucy's face her eyes locked onto hers with a deep intensity, but her eyes softened her look. "You will be able to return to the living world once more. For a second chance. So you can save Natsu."

"Mom..." Lucy whimpered. The woman's head dropped once more falling down beneath the curtain of blond hair. Her lips curved into a small smile. Her hands gently caught the silk hood between her fingers, pulling it gently from off her head and dropping behind her head. A flawless face looked up to meet hers.

"Lucy..." The woman smiled.

"Mom!" Lucy wailed swinging her arms around her mother. "I've missed you so much!" Tears began to flow down her cheeks.

"And I, you. You have grown strong Lucy. I am proud of you. I am sure caprico has been keeping you safe." Layla laughed quietly.

"He tried his best...Wait! My spirits! The contracts!" Lucy exclaimed in shock catching her teary cheeks between her two palms.

"Don't worry Lucy. Your friends won't let go of your keys that easily. Presides I am sure your spirits will no hesitate to re-instate your contracts. Of course that is, if they need to be re-instated." Layla laughed lightly at the innocent girl. Lucy's hands fell to her side. Her hands bundled into fists. Determination filled her eyes and she looked at her mother.

"I will become a dragon slayer. For Natsu." Lucy proclaimed raising her fist to her chest and standing from her chair.

"Very well. Your training will not be easy." Layla said rising from her chair.

"I'm a member of Fairy Tail. I won't give up!" She bellowed raising her hand above her head, pointing her finger into the air. Her hand bore the mark of Fairy Tail. Her mother sighed happily and left the room Lucy following behind.


	9. Soul Travel

Training was long and hard for Lucy. She had not used so much magical energy ever before. It was exhausting. Her magic was weak at first, since she had been dead in all. However she was able to build it up strong than before. Two months had passed since Lucy had begun. She was able to perfect all the dragon slayer main moves. She learnt some defense light spells; sheild of light and light deflection.

One day after training ,Lucy was going to take a nap in her room before training again, when she over Etoile and Layla talking as she was passing.

"She will not be able to defeat Acnologia. Even with all the dragon slayer and light magic!" The dragon calmly stated. "The only way is promise light."

"Acnologia!" Lucy exclaimed under her breath.

"No! She can not it will kill her!" Layla protested.

"She is strong. And it is the only way."

"No!... I will continue to teach her Dragon Slayer and Light magic. Not Promise Light." Layla stated walking calmly away from the dragon. Lucy dived behind a wall as the grand doors opened and the white cloaked woman exited down the ajacent coridoor. Once she was out of sight Lucy had left back to her room.

The little candles egnited small white flames due to the mage's prescence. The white flames danced gently in the air. Lucy's mind drifted into deep thought. "Acnologia is my opponent. It seems right if it is him to kill me all over again..." Lucy sighed quietly. _'Can I really beat Acnologia with just some dragon slayer magic?'_ Lucy thought to herself. She remembered when the whole of Fairy Tail faced off against the dragon before. A incredible hit from everyone...not even a scatch. Her mind was troubled for the whole duration of the night. It was hard to tell when it was day or light due to the no windows thing...but her mind definatly ached by the time when training came around again.

Lucy practised with Layla and Etoile in the training gym. She watched as Layla grinned when Lucy used a move perfectly. However Etoile watched with a worrysome look on her face. The girl couldn't help but think about this so called _'promise light' _Her mind began to wander. She didn't need to focus too much on what she was doing. By now it was just a second nature to her. _'What is the promise light? Can it really be strong enough to defeat Acnologia?'_ She thought to herself. Determinded to find out more; she decided to visit the library tonight. When everyone has gone to bed. She finished off her demonstrating with one final move. A towering high light dragon towered before her. Of corse it was just fake but it was real enough; attack's hurt and you could land hit on the model. It was to simulate the dragon. "ROAR OF THE LIGHT DRAGON!" Lucy screamed clasping her hands together, releasing a tornado of light from her mouth. The light opponent faded away. Victory was Lucy's.

"Well done Lucy. Perfect as usual." Layla praised.

"I've been practising hard." Lucy gleemed.

"I have." Etoile corrected Lucy. She didn't like people who spoke using abbreviations. There were two words for a reason she always said. After that Lucy was dismissed back to her room.

As the clock in her room ticked she decided it was late enought. She dragged on the white cloak on the end of her bed, pulling the hood over her face. She has a similar cloak to her mothers however it was more simple. She had been exhausted after training. She had been training for every hour possible only getting a half an hour nap every five hours. Every now and then she would sleep for the night. Like tonight. It's true, Lucy was over worked but it was necessary...for Natsu. It was also necessary for her to find out what this promise light layla had gone to rest Lucy began her mission. The hallways were empty so she ventured out holding a small dim-lit candle. The stellar mage had been to the Library before; researching books and spells. But this time wasn't just looking on a whim like last time. She needed something specific. Promise light.

She entered into the enourmas library. Shelves stacked full of books extend beyond the sight of a average eye. Thousand upon thousands of books. Lucy didn't know where to begin. She found the index book for the library and began to flick through. It was a impossibly thick book with more that a million pages. Lucy began to look through the book page by page. "A, B, C, D...D..." Lucy pondered. she had found something interesting. "Dragon Slayer of Light." Lucy curiously examined the words before running her finger across the page to find details on the book. She took the code with her until they lead her to the location of the book. The books were on a high shelf, not so high that she'd have to use the ladder. Her toes pushed her onto her tiptoes reaching for the book. Her finger caught the spine of the book pulling it forward. The whole shelf began to slide and before Lucy knew it she was showered in musty, old books. Lucys eyes trailed over the books. "Dragon slayer of air...Dragon slayer of steal...Dragon slayer of...Fire." her heart had begun to race. "Natsu..." she mummbled. A single tear rolled down her cheek looking at the book. Carefully she pulled the dusty book into her hands. She blew away the dust and read the fine print on the front. "Dragon Slayer of Fire." She read. But her eyes caught sight of a book in the distance. it read 'Dragon Slayer of Light' Lucy reached the book. She set the other book on her lap and began to read about the light dragon slayer.

Lucys eyes scowered and examinded every page of the book, carefully looking at the words. She thought it was hopeless. Yet she didn't give up.

Suddenly she caught sight of the thing she was looking for. "Promise Light!" Lucy exclaimed. The words she was so despiratly looking for were hidden in the known dragon slayers of light. Only a few were listed. Lucy caught sight of her name at the content for the sub-section. It must be a self-update book. The words were in the history paragraph on the first Dragon Slayer of Light. He had sacraficed himself to save a town from a terrible beast. It was impossible to stop it with usual light magic. He used promise light. A spell designed to draw the energy from the caster and transform it into the strongest magic alive distroying the target and sadly themselves along with it. Its possible to survive it. However it is a unlikely possibility. Lucy didn't care about the possibility of survival she just needed to save Natsu. She decided to Learn how to perform it just incase she would need to use. After reading up on it she decided to read more on the other Dragon slayers. The rest of her night was spent reading about her fellow friends dragon slayer origins.

She sat up and stretched her arms up looking down on the scattered pile of musty, old books laying open around her. She scratched her head in confusion. She must have fellen asleep whilst reading the she knew knew alot more about Gajeel, Wendy, Natsu and her own magic power. When she see's them again should she tell them? would it be wrong? I should let them figure it out on their own. It won't matter if she has to use promise light. A large grandfather clock in the corner chimed. The clock reminded her of horolgium. She sighed. She missed all her spirits. However she's not allow to pass into the steller spirit relm to see them. Etoile said I will see them again. I doubt it. I hope they havn't got new owners, but also do. I will miss them but I don't want them stuck in grief. They should move on and find a new owner of their keys. A good one. Suddenly she realised the time on the clock. She was late! She quickly shuffled the books back onto the shelves except the Dragon Slayer of Light book. The book was stuffed up in her cloak as she scurried out of the room. Lucy's hand reached for the iron door handle. It turned on it's own. Lucy took a step backwards as the door opened. In the doorway stood Layla. She looked curiously at Lucy but then smiled. "Can not resist the library? You are a bookworm just like your father." Layla laughed nostaligically. Lucy nodded.

"Yes, I suppose that is true." Lucy agreed.

"Come on, Let us go. You can go put that book in your room then meet me at the training room in 10 minutes. Okay?" Layla headed down the left coridoor while Lucy jogged down the right.

Lucy set the book faced down on her desk and left to go meet Layla in the training room. She was still tired but managed to get enough sleep on the library floor.

During training the aura in the room was still dull and depressing between Layla and Etoile. Lucy just dismissed it and focus on using her defence spells today.

Afterwards Lucy hastily retreated to her room, but made sure not to make it suspicious. She slipped behind her door, closing it gently. The dragon slayer sat at her desk and opened the page to her last check point. She was now looking at a different move. "Soul Travel?" Lucy muttered looking at the page in confusion. The girl read on about the spell. Soul Travel - transporting you spirit in human form to a focused position. Lucy summarised. She became immersed in reading about the spell. But a small knock on the door startled her causing the book to fall on the ground. Lucy gathered her wits and placed the book back on the desk, face down. She opened the door and a small candle wavered infront of her. When Etiole need to speak to you she would sent a candle escort. The girl immeditatly followed after the candle down the dark hallway and to the big white doors. As they opened a bright white light shone through. Lucy's eyes had ajusted to it now so it wasn't as blinding as the last time.

"Come in Lucy." A calm voice commanded. Lucy did so.

"Hello Etoile," Lucy greeted. "You needed me?"

"Yes." She paused. "I have something I need to show you. Come here." the Dragon slayers feet inched closer towards the dragon. "Closer." the distance grew shorter until Lucy was stood face to face with the dragon only a few meters apart. The white dragon's cool hazel eyes periced into lucy as she looked back in confusion. A icy chill skated through her body.

Suddenly a thought intruded onto Lucy's mind. Her body fell to the icey marble floor.

She looked about. She wasn't in Etoile's room anymore. Where was she? Tree's surrounded her in every direction. She was in the magnolian woods. But why? A flash of pink caught Lucy's eyes. She shot them to that direction. ran towards him in surprise leaping at him. But he didn't flinch or look in this direction. His gaze was locked elsewhere. As her skin almost touched his she fell straight through falling to the ground at his feet. _'What's going on?' _Lucy thought to herself in confusion. "Natsu!" She called to the boy. But he didn't flinch. Anger boiled in his face. "NATSU!" She cried out. Why couldn't he hear her! "Natsu." Her voice turned into a whimpering whisper.

Suddenly his fists Ignited into raging hot flames. His feet charged him forward in a angered rage. "I'll kill you for what you did to Lucy!" Natsu growled. A iron steel fist crashed against the dragon's silvery scales.

"Natsu!" Lucy wailed in terror. Acnologia's huge claws came towering down onto the boy. 3 deep wounds on his chest dug deep. He was thrown to the ground at Lucy's feet. The frightened girl rushed to his side.

"Lucy." He groaned. Small hands pushed down on the wounds trying to stop the bleeding. However it just leaked through her skin. "I'm sorry Lucy..." He whimpered in a fading tone. Slowly the dragon slayers eyes faded shut.

"Natsu NO!" she wailed tears falling down her face. "NO!" Her head fell into her palms, tears rolling down her cheeks, her heart aching. Warm arms held her steady. Gentle and softly Layla held her heartbroken daughter in her arms.

"Lucy. This is the predicition into Natsu's future." The dragon said calmly. But her voice was a little sympathetic this time. It's the first time Lucy had ever felt sympathy from the dragon. The girl pushed her mothers arms away and dried her cheeks. Her legs shook as she pushed herself to stand.

"Then I will save him." Lucy unemotionally replied. The dragon nodded. "I'll do whatever it takes! I promise!" She yelled with determination before storming from the room.

She rushed into her simple room. She slammed the door shut with her back. She slid down the door and broke into tears. The room was dark and empty. Lucy cried and cried. "I will save Natsu." Lucy growled to herself. Suddenly she stopped crying and her eyes shot over to her desk. The book sat in a deep mahogany red, faced down. Her weak feet pushed her up. Her body dragged her to the book. The girl fell into a slump in the chair opening the book. Her fingers nimbly fluttered over the pages until she found what she was looking for. "Soul Travel!" Lucy exclaimed quietly in glee. She scanned the page. Then she shot up from the chair scattering around the room for a second. She felt her body begin to float. But it wasn't her body. She looked down onto the unconscious Lucy who laid out on the floor. It was her soul. She was lifted into the air. Then her soul began to disintegrate. Something was happening. Then it went dark.

* * *

Hey everyone,  
Here is a teaser for one of my other stories. 'Endless nightmare'

Dark purple flames roared up the darkness engulfed the world around her. She was in a run down old city. However it began to crumble around her, houses collapsed and toppled over slamming down into the thick stone floor. Screams and cries echoed through the town. Lucy searched all over for the screaming people but there was no one there. It was deserted. But why? Why are they screaming? Why can't they stop screaming? Lucy's eyes flash open. Cold sweat ran down her face her heart was racing and she found herself gasping for air. It was terrifying.

She shot up into a stting postion scanning around. Wait...she's in her room, in her bed, next to Natsu. It was all a dream; more like a nightmare. It was really early in the morning far too early for Natsu or Happy to wake up. Yet the sun sneakily crawls in thought the open window. The golden rays catch Lucy's angelic face as she looks hopefully at the morning sun. She didn't know why but the sun made her feel OK, even after last night's terror. Every time Lucy thinks about it she gets an ice cold shiver skating down her spine.

Hope you'll read it. :)


	10. Natsu's promise

A cool breeze brushed through her golden hair. Slowly, she opened her eyes. The bright sun beamed on her face. It had been a while since she'd last felt the suns warm embrace. A sweat scent tickled her nose. Looking out from where she stood on a high hill, she saw it. Magnolia city. Lucy felt her breath escape her as she looked upon the town which she thought she'd never see again. A small smile tugged at her lips. "I'm home." She muttered a small joke to herself. She let out a nostalgic giggle. The sweat scent came from a small shrub to her left. The stellar mage bent down to pluck a white rose from the lush shrub. It smelt of sweat vanilla. She pulled it up to her nose, breathing in the tranquil smell. She rose again, scanning the city. The overlooking hill made the village look so warm and friendly with its midday glow. It hummed with excitement and happiness. But the thing that wrench at her stomach was Fairy tail. The guild lay perched on a far hill just under the sky line. The banner of the guild mark proudly swayed in the breeze. The celestial wizard glanced down at her hand. She still had it. Her guild mark was now gone. But I suppose that's what happens when a mage…dies. A long deep sigh of exasperation came from her mouth. She already felt the emotional exhaustion creeping up on her. All these past memories shredding her heart. But she came here for one reason alone, which she still felt wary off. Anyway, she headed down into the village pulling her silky hood over her face.

She walked cautiously through the village. She adored the market shop owners; they were always so kind to her. But now they could be possible danger. The blond mage couldn't allow anyone to recognise her. Avoiding eye contact she brushed passed everyone body. She didn't allow herself even to peak at her homey village. Until, she came to a familiar village. There was no mistaking where she was. Her soft fingers clenched lightly around the rose's stalk. Big brown orbs, nervously, followed from the paved street upwards. She was unable to look down at her feet, it was too late. Her apartment. Lucy's eyes almost bulged out of her sockets in shock. A beautiful collection of flowers piled up against her wall. Candles flickered in the air and cards placed with her name written on the front, with detailed handwriting, embedded in the flowers. Her heart crashed against her ribs. It was desperately trying to run, far, far away. But she couldn't. Her feet were rooted to the spot. Her body frozen, watching the wind gently pull loose petals into its breeze. Salty tears trickled down her cheeks. Big brown eyes empty, and crying. She felt her heart ache. Aching to go find everyone and tell them she was okay. But she couldn't. Because she still didn't know If she was okay. Nimble and soft, her pale fingers stoked the feathered white petals of the rose in her clammy palms. She felt a cool tear roll over her cheeks. It dripped. Splashing against the white petals. As if it had fallen in slow motion luce was lost for words. Instead, she leant down, carefully placing the rose under a picture from her day at the guild a few month before hand, laughing with Natsu and happy. Natsu and Happy… the guild…It all felt so surreal now. Like a dream.

Suddenly, a clay roof tile crumbled from the rooftop. Her big brown eyes went straight into awareness. It smashes against the floor crumbling into several pieces. She watched the broken tile, smashed onto the warm yellow pavement. The big brown eyes shot upwards. Deep black onyx eyes watched her, pink hair rustled in the wind. He was perched up on her roof watching her. His look penetrating her soul. The one reason she came here to do, seemed so unimportant at that moment. But hidden in the darkness of his eyes, was the hurt and the pain…and the hope. "Lucy?" His soft voice murmured in shock. No she couldn't do it. Her mission would only hurt him more. And her.

Quickly, she leapt from the spot. Pushing herself into a run. She darted into the dark alley ways. She needed to lose him fast. Even without looking back she knew. He was chasing after her. He always would, and she knew that. Luckily, her training was paying off, her stamina was withholding. It was like she was able to run a marathon. Cold sweat still trickled down her pale face. The thundering pounding of her heart inside her chest felt like it could explode. Her feet crashed against the floor. She was running for her life. She needed to lose her tail and fast.

She caught sight of the green forestation in the distance. A dense forest would be the best place to lose the dragon slayer. Her feet pushed her forward until green surrounded her on all sides.

She had been running for five minutes now with no sign of the fire mage. Slowly, her pace decreased. Lightly jogging, weaving in and out of the towering tree trunks. Small waist high shrubs brush past her sides.

A flash of pink darted through the trees. The stellar mage's pace sped up again. Pushing as hard as she could, running as fast as she can. Right on her heals.

Suddenly, she smelled something familiar. The cool scent of the wild white roses gently soothed her. She began to slow down.

Something jerked at her arm. Her body tugged backwards. Turning round to face the boy with the sorrowful onyx eyes now full of shock and hope. Natsu. "Lucy?" His voice muttered under his rasp breath. Those eyes studied her hopefully. She sighed. It's no use now. Hesitantly, she rose her hands to her hood. Drawing a deep breathe she pulled the hood backwards. Gentle blond hair fell gently over her silk covered shoulders.

"Hello Natsu." She smiled. Warm, salty tears poured down her cheeks in joy. She really did miss him. Strong warm arms pulled her into rough embrace. Weakly, the two's knees buckled beneath them. But they both held on to eahc other, never wanting to ever let go. Lucy laughed through her sobbing of overwhelming happiness. "Natsu," she cried. His warm breath breathing into her neck. The slightly burnt smoke smell that always radiated of the dragon slayer filled her nose. That familiar feeling she always had around him now engraved into her heart. She would never forget what it was like to be in his arms.

"Lucy...You're alive!" The fire mage exclaimed. Pulling back, with a reluctant Lucy, he looked deep into her eyes. Dark onyx pupils studied her softly. His eye brows furred. "But how?" he now seemed concerned with the logics of her return. Lucy's hand held his soft face. His pulse raced under his skin. Along with it, hers raced, just to be near to be touching him. Caresing, his cheek gently. Running her fingers tips across his jaw.

"It doesn't matter now Natsu," Lucy sighed. And it didn't all she wanted to do was be near him. Forever and never let go. Glancing at her hand, she saw it. It was fading. Revelation the dragon slayers pink skin through her own pale hand. She wasn't surprised. It would be too good to be true, if she could stay like this. But no it was only temporary. Soon she would have to return to Etoilé and her mother back in the spirit relm. The spell would ware off completely soon enough. Now, she ahd to do what she came here to do. "Look Natsu, I don't have much time but i need you to promise me something." Lucy spoke quickly towards the overwhelmed pink-haired mage. A sad confusion reined over Natsu's innocent face.

"What are you on about Luce?" He asked. The way he always said her cute nickname, would always cause her stomach to flip and a warmth race through her heart.

"Just promise me something," Lucy repeated. There would be no time to explain the circumstances. Not that she actually would. For her to be able to acomplish her task, she would have to keep Natsu at bay. There would be no doubting that he would stop her in any way possible if she tried to fight that dragon, especially with promise light. Her skin was fading more and more. Her skin was now opaque.

"Sure anything," Natsu replied. Watchign her face intently, trying to read her.

"Promise you won't ever go fight Acnologia. Not for my sake, not for anyone's. Please. Just don't go looking for it Natsu." Lucy asked rapidly. Time was shortening. A slight flash of confusion wrestled on his face again. At last, he finally replied.

"Okay," He agreed. But that wasn't good enough for the blond girl.

"Promise me Natsu!" Lucy pleaded. He needed to say it. _She _needed to hear him say it.

"I promise. What's happening Luce?" Natsu finally saw the light blurring through lucy's glass skin. The stellar mage let out a small sigh. Pressing her forehead against Natsu, closing her eyes. Absorbing the last moments she would spend with the boy. Slowly, she wrapped her hands around the back of his neck. The heat radiating from his body was massive. Entising her hands in more to clasp over he warmth. "Luce...?" His voice shook almost breaking at the emotional tearing through his body. He knew she was leaving him again.

"Goodbye Natsu," she whispered softly in his ear. His jaw tensed and his lips opened ready to ask more questions to unravel his confusion. But she didn't want to hear it. She just wanted to end it like this. A finally memory of her for him to remeber forever.

"Lu-" He was cut off by her lips gently pressing against Natsu's. Caught of by surprise, his whole body tenes. Then like cutting a tight string, his body relaxed. All his muscules relaxed, his arms wrapping tightly around her waist. A bright white light emniated from her body. Coating everything in bright white light. Then it all ended.

As Lucy's eyes cracked open, she was home again. The dark stone walls, large wooden door with the black iron handle, candles lit around the room. The candles which formed a circle around the girl were all blown out. Actually, they were melted puddles of wax on the floor. The girl laid down on the cold floor looking up at the rafters in the ceiling. She let out a long sigh of exasperation. Her hand gently stoked her soft lips with a small smile.


	11. Waking up

Lucy felt the determination. It rushed through her, infecting all of her, like a deadly virus. This determination was for Natsu. To save him. She couldn't sleep it exhilarated her body. In the end, she flew down to the training room and practiced harder. Harder than she had ever practiced before. Layla watched from the doorway. Her lovely daughter had improved magnificently in the only few months, in the celestial world. Of course it had only been about a week or so in the real world. Finally, she was ready. Her mother approached her cautiously. "Lucy..." Layla started. Lucy stopped, whipping around to face her mother. "Come with me." Without hesitance, the stellar mage followed Layla.

Now, they we're in the dragon's great hall. "Are you ready?" Etoile asked as a gentle greeting. Etoile was never one for stereotypical greetings. 'It wastes time' the dragon once scoffed. Without a second thought, Lucy nodded towards the great dragon. "Very well, You're mission is set. To destroy Acnologia, save Natsu and... return to your life." the dragon gave Lucy a long hard stare. Of course Etoile would know of her plan to use promise light. The dragon probably knew the instant Lucy over heard the conversation. There was no hiding anything from the magnificent beast. Etoile rose high above the girl, strong and mighty. For a good byes, the celestial mage knew the amazing, white snow dragon wanted Lucy to remember her like this. "Spirit Return!" Etoile called, echoing throughout the great chambers of the began to glow an unimaginable bright light. Few the last few split seconds,Lucy saw the white dragon's silvery eyes soften into a saddened gaze. Then, her body disintegrated into white dust, fluttering to the cold marble floor.

Lucy's eyes shot open. She was back in her body. Her real, true body. The one she left that faithful day. But where was she? Big brown eyes glanced about at her surroundings. Brown, wooden pallet walls surrounded her, with a low ceiling and a few small necessities;a bed, table, chair oven, sink and a few cupboards. A cabin? Her weak arms pulled the thin white blanket off her body. Bandages wrapped her limbs and chest. Clasping her stiff fingers around the bandages and ripping them off her body. Her muscles tensed. Pulling the white cloth off revealed random patches of bruises and healed cuts. The hit must have really taken a lot out of her physically, and emotionally of course. Surely her muscles will relax after she gets going. Then again, celestial times are different. The time in which she spent with her mother and Etoile had extended over 3 months. Where as she had been 'dead' for 2 weeks in the real world. Pushing herself lightly onto her feet, Lucy took a few shaky steps forward. Clutching the small wooden chair as her knees buckled underneath her. The dragon slayer of light would not let herself fail by a half asleep pair of weak legs. Once again, she pushed herself forward. This time being at least stable herself. Her body was weak now, but when her magic power returns to her, she will be strong ago.

She swung the cabin door open with a small shove. Her bare feet stepped softly onto the cool grass. It's warm green blades wriggled between her toes. It may have only been a small sensation to step onto the common green again, however after being stuck in a dark castle for a couple of months, it made Lucy happy to be home. Lucy knew where Acnologia was. She didn't know how, but she knew. Some kind of pull was dragging her west, where she knew it would be waiting. Heading west, she began her journey to the dragon. Only two steps later, she stopped. With no need to test it, the celestial mage sensed it in front of her. A barrier. "Freed." Lucy smiled. Letting loose a small light heart laugh as the nostalgic feel of her guild mates magic signature. Rune barriers. She had learned of an easy way to pass through barriers during her training. Lifting her hand gently towards the barrier. Letting the white light glow from her hand, she pressed it against the invisible wall. It disintegrated into dust, falling into a small line around the cabin. The blond girl, stepped over the small pile of dust, with slight satisfaction. Breaking into a staggering jog. She stumbled constantly through the dense forest. Every time she got up, she would feel her body growing stronger. The flow of magical energy continuously entering her body, gave her an empowering drive forward. By the time she as halfway there her body was at full strength and sprinting towards the dark dragon. The pull intensifying the closer she drew.

Tingling sensations of her magic gave her goosebumps on her skin as she closed in on the beast. Skidding to a stop in a clear opening. A towering high, dark scaled dragon with a silver underbelly, stood in front of the girl. It's head looking down on her as if a puny insect. It would be obvious that the dragon knew of her intentions, and sensed her magic power. The threatening and serious growl rumbled from its throat. Lucy felt no fear towards the dragon now. Confident against the dragon and sure of Natsu staying away, Lucy needn't feel worry. Channeling her power through the flow of her body, she burst in a white light. The ghostly cloak of white, hung from her shoulders. Her white cloak from the castle! There it was. The click that switched in her head. "Iron fist of the Light dragon!" Lucy cried, swinging her right arm hard into the dark dragons skull. The dragon recoiled backwards. Crushing a few trees under its heavy feet. Dark black wings extended out in a great symbolism of intimidation as it roared at the girl. It's claw lunged out towards the blond magic user. Swiftly, she dodged it. As it crashed into the ground, it left a mass pit.

Suddenly, Lucy heard a gasp behind her. A small kid, not so big, with short brown hair and big green eyes. The kid gawked at her in awe. Luckily, Acnologia was too distracted by the blond girl to notice. He stood a few tree's into the forest. "Roar of the light dragon!" Lucy called again. Her hands clasped around her mouth, blowing a white tornado of wind crashing into the dragon. Whilst recovering from the blow, Lucy managed to get closer to the kid. "Get out of here!" She yelled at the kid, waving him off as if to shoo him away. The pink guild mark of Fairy Tail showed on her hand. The small brown-haired kid, caught sight of it. Without a word he smiled, nodding and darting through the forest. The direction towards Magnolia.

Fighting the dragon was long and hard, but she had to keep at it. For Natsu. It was going to be hard, but she had to at least try to survive. To live for her friends.

Suddenly, Lucy heard someone calling her name. Turning around she was startled to see a pink haired boy with dark onyx eyes glaring at her. "Natsu! what are you doing here?" She snapped. He was supposed to stay in magnolia. To stay away. To stay safe. Rage rumbled inside of her, shaking her hurt heart. He'd broken their promise. "You broke your promise, Natsu." Lucy yelled in more of a hurt whine. The overwhelming expression on his face, changed her frustration into sympathy. She had to keep an eye on magnolia, as she effortlessly dodged his attacks.

"I just had to see if it was really you here Lucy," Natsu panted, catching his breath. He had run all the way here. All the way to her. It seemed normal he would do so. Of course he had to see if it was him. Even her visit to Natsu seemed like a far away dream. Lucy stopped and looked over at Natsu with his soft eyes watching her hopefully. She took a sigh of exasperation while looking at the boy. All the anger rushed out, switching her into a more docile state.

"Natsu..." The blond mage softly said. But then her head flickered round and saw Acnologia, a dark magic ball of energy was collecting in his mouth. It was dark beam. It was aiming at Natsu. No this wasn't going to happen. It wouldn't hit him. defiantly not. Not if she had anything to do with it. As the energy exploded out shooting towards Natsu. Lucy leapt in front of the shocked boy. "Light deflect!" She shouted. A white light entwined around the dark beam and bent it into another direction. Crashing through some nearby trees. Acnologia roared in frustration at Lucy. Natsu looked so confused. Lucy glared at him with a hopeless expression.

"Lucy, I want to help you!" Natsu called out to the girl. "Let me help you Lucy!" Natsu demanded. The plead tugged at her heart. How could she refuse the boy. He had always protected her. Not to mention the dint in his manly hood if she was protecting him. But no. The vision was too accurate. Surely if he helped,_ it_ would happen.

* * *

Hey guys, hope you liked this chapter. I'm going to start regularly updating the last 3 chapters now. I know! Only 2 more chapters left :'(. So saad!

Anyway, don't forget to follow. And review, favorite and recommend!

A-ccentric


	12. Fairy Tail's cries

"Natsu. I don't want you involved." Lucy replied in more of a moan. "Dragon Slayer Art: Light bolt!" Lucy yelled. As she jumped up and her hands folded above each other and a flash of white lightning struck Acnologia on the skull. Small pride, in having that move perfected recently, boiled inside her faintly.

"Lucy, I don't care. I'll help you no matter what!" Natsu protested. The blond mage just sighed. There was no changing the boy's mind when he was into it. Of course it would happen. Natsu wouldn't die. Not if she was her to protect him. In the end Lucy nodded.

"Try not to get killed," Lucy laughed. Knowing he wouldn't. It may have sounded like a playful joke, but it was full of all seriousness. Natsu smiled his goofy smile causing her heart to melt into a throbbing puddle in her chest.

"Breathe of the Fire Dragon!" Natsu called out as he took a deep breath in and clasped his hands together. It had been so long, since she had fought against Natsu. And now they were equals. She wasn't going to miss this chance to join forces.

"Breathe of the Light Dragon!" Lucy called out after as she took a deep breath too clasping her hands of her mouth. Together Natsu roared out a twirling vortex of fire and Lucy a galling wind of white. The two attacks merged into one as it crashed down Acnologia pushing it backwards.

Lucy had a cheeky smile on her face. But Natsu looked at her with shock. It looked so cute to see him in awe at her magic, even if it was very similar to his. "Lucy that's...that's dragon slayer magic?" Natsu exclaimed. But Lucy just laughed. It seemed hilarious to the girl.

"I'll explain later." As Lucy said it she looked away with a small but slightly sad smile. Of course, if things went the wrong way she wouldn't be able to tell him. The stellar mage accepted that/ She then noticed something. There was a rustling in the trees. A small blue feline appeared from the shrubbery followed by an armored woman and a half-naked guy. Their faces filled with shock as they saw the girl who they thought were dead, alive and standing in front of them. That puddle of her heart, froze and shattered into a million pieces. The aching in her chest pounding against her ribs.

"Lucy!" Happy exclaimed. Tear began to form in her eyes as she stared into the small felines face. Then she remembered Acnologia. Why were they here too? She wouldn't be able to ever get over it, if Gray and Erza, not to mention Happy, was to be hurt by Acnologia.

"Happy. Gray. Erza. What are you doing here!" Lucy yelled. But all they could do was stare. Lucy was facing the woods with her back to the dragon when suddenly Acnologia's towering claw struck down towards Lucy. She wasn't looking. Her mind was else where. She was so careless! And now due to that, she had failed to see the black foot towering down above her.

"Lucy!" He cried out. The fire dragon slayer leapt in front of the brown-eyed girl. Time slowed in Lucy's mind as the claws cut through Natsu's chest leaving three gaping wounds. Deja vu rocketed through her whole body. No! No! It wasn't happened! No! But it was. Just like the vision. Natsu was thrown back towards her feet.

"Natsu!" Lucy shrieked in terror. Lucy ran towards the boy and lifted his head into her arms. "Natsu!" she cried. No. No. It can't be like this. She was supposed to save him. Natsu was unconscious but he was still breathing. Acnologia roared triumphantly. Lucy's hands quivered. Her body full of shock. This wasn't supposed to happen. All hope gushed out of her body falling into a pit of despair.

When she looked up tears were pouring down her face. But what she saw shocked her. Everyone. All of Fairy Tail watched from the woods, all pouring out to see Lucy holding the wounded boy in her arms. Brown watering eyes glared at them desperately. All just watching in shock. Seeing Fairy Tail so vulnerable gave Lucy the strength. Even if she couldn't save Natsu, she would save Fairy Tail. Even the ache in her heart would have to be put on hold. Save who you can. Gently, she laid Natsu's head on the ground. Watching his soft slumber filled face always gave her joy. But this face held pain from his injuries. Red trickled over his chest and Lucy pulled her hand away, covered in dripping red blood. Before giving him one last kiss on his forehead. Her lips grazing his warm soft skin. "I will save you Natsu." Lucy promised. And she would. Even in this state. Natsu could be saved. A single tear rolled down her cheek and landed on Natsu's face. Lucy stroked away the tear and smiled. She stood up and looked at all of Fairy Tail. But Lucy turned to face the Dragon towering over her. "This is the end for you Acnologia, even if I have to take you down with me!" Lucy cried out, expressing the pain in her heart as she extended her arms out to the side of her. This was it. It had turned bad. To save everyone a sacrifice had to be made. And she was willing to give. Everyone gasped. But Lucy didn't care. White energy began to collect in her hands. The draining sensation as the magic energy drew out of her spirit. A magic circle glowed under her feet. White magic exploded out of the circle bursting up into the air, Lucy's hair flew wild up with the gusts of magic. A pure sensation rushed through her body. Adrenalin pounding under her still bruised skin." Dragon slayer of light!..." Lucy began to scream.

"Lucy! Don't do it!" Guildarts called from behind her. A sudden tug pulled at her heart. His voice echoed through her mind. Hesitance raced through her.

"Guildarts what is it?" Makarov snapped. 'Dear old Master' Lucy though to herself.

"It's a spell called promise light! It's a sacrificial move. All the energy from the slayer is transformed into powerful magic, it's one of the most powerful spells. She'll transform all her energy into the beam of light which will destroy Acnologia almost certainly but it will also destroy Lucy. Once the spell is cast, she'll have no energy left to live." Guildarts explained. Lucy didn't need to look back to know all eyes rested on her. His words dug into her heart. There's no surprising Guildarts.

"Don't do it Lucy!" Erza shouted at her friend. Lucy felt her heart ache. Erza's voice full of rare desperation.

"Lu-chan! You are a member of Fairy Tail! You cannot do this to us!" Levy cried out to her.

"We just got you back Lucy!" Gray Shouted.

"Lucy...please don't go!" Happy cried. All of Fairy Tail tried their best to change Lucy's mind, to stop her from this. But it was useless. It only made it harder. The killing sensation through her body, bore into her soul. She bit her lip, holding in the urge to scream and cry. Tears gushing down her body. No! she can't succumb to her cried.

'Be good to each other. I may be leaving, but it's all for your sakes. Take care of each other. Erza, Gray, Happy, Wendy, Carla, Natsu, please go on without me. Don't stop the missions. Carry on. Don't cry for my death. Smile for my memories. Don't forget me and I'll forever remain with you. This is for you. My last gift. My last goodbye. My final words to you. Live on. Please. I wish i could live with you but it has to be done...' Lucy said goodbye to them in though.

"I'm sorry..." Lucy whispered.

"Lucy, Do-" Gray screamed. But Lucy interrupted.

"Promise light!" Lucy cried out. Breaking off Gray. Everywhere glowed and a powerful white beam of Light storming towards Acnologia. The light absorbed Acnnologia in its wraps. Lucy closed her eyes as she felt the energy be drawn out of her. It was painful. But not as painful as her heart ache for her friends. The light immersed everything. Finally, it was over. All Lucy saw was white before it began to fade and everything went dark.

* * *

Okay I know this chapter was a bit like chapter 6, but it includes extra's on Lucy's thoughts and feelings. 1 Chapters left to go! So Sadddd!

Don't forget to review, favourite and reccomend. Remember to follow if you want more!

A-ccentric.


	13. The End

"And then I woke up in the guild." Lucy sighed, as a small tear rolled down her cheek. "You guys probably know that last bit though." The stellar mage gave a light-hearted laugh.

"Lu-chan..." Levy whispered, giving her friend a small squeeze in her hand.

Natsu's soft hand, cupped Lucy's cheek. Gently, he whipped the tear away with his thumb, giving her that goofy, heart melting smile. "It doesn't matter Luce, you're back now. It doesn't even matter what you tried to do." The stellar mage gave him a small smile back, before flooding into a small blush at the closeness of his face. Next, the guild set it as she noticed the silence in the room.

The silence didn't last long. People's small gloom at the painful memory was shattered. Natsu had broken into a large laugh, gasping for air. Eyes sharply dug at the boy. As he finally regained his breath, through small fits of giggling, he tried explain. "It's just funny."

"How is it?" Gray snapped.

"It's just that Lucy's finally back and she's a dragon slayer and..." Natsu suddenly stopped.

"And...?" Mira continued. Everyone glanced at the boys inspired face with confusion. Since that face was directed at Lucy, she was worried.

"What?" She glared at him.

"and..." Natsu continued. "...Lucy has dragon slayer magic!"

"What of it?" Lucy grumbled, staring at him suspiciously.

"Challenge me!" Natsu finally got to the point. Everyone gawked at the boy. "Lucy Heartfilia, I challenge you." He stood up high onto the table pointing down to the blond mage staring at him."

"You know I came back from the dead to protect you, not compete with you." The girl informed.

"Please Lucy!" Natsu gave her the puppy dog eyes.

"No."

"Please!" Natsu's face closed up on hers. "Please..." He whispered.

"N- No."

"Fine. I'll just have to start us off." The boy smiled devilishly, igniting his fist in flames.

"W- What?" Lucy exclaimed. immediately, everyone backed away from the crowed table. Natsu's fist swung for the girl. "Ergh!" Lucy closed her eyes sighed with exasperation. Seconds before the fist would collide with her face, her eye's opened glaring at Natsu with a cheeky smile. "Iron fist of the light dragon!" She called, slamming her fist into the boy, sending him flying out the guild doors.

Everyone gawked in shock. They shouldn't be surprised since she fought evenly with Acnologia, even slaying the beast. She would easy be in the running for the strongest mage in Fairy Tail. Lucy followed the boy out the door's skipping. Quickly, everyone rushed out after the pair.

"Bets on Lucy!" Cana called, already setting up a betting table. Everyone rushed over waving their money for the girl. Gray stood beside Erza in the crowd, surround the two mages in a stand-off outside. It was obvious Lucy was going easy on the boy. Letting him get a couple strikes in.

"He's gonna get his ass kicked." Gray muttered in a small laugh.

"Even I wouldn't fight her." Erza laughed.

"Bunny girl will knock him senseless." Gajeel chuckled, slightly pleased.

"That's out Lu-chan!" Levy smiled in glee.

"Too right. Not that Lucy never actually kicked Natsu's ass. She did it on a daily basis." Mira smiled.

"Just like before." Wendy added.

"Natsu's an idiot for challenging her." Carla scoffed.

"Lucy's defiantly back." Happy cheered. "Natsu you're gonna lose!"

"Shut up!" Natsu growled. Quickly, sliding around the back of Natsu. She caught him on the cheek with a small kiss. Lighting up with a red flush, everyone cooed and 'awh'ed. With a quick flick of her foot he tumbled forward, falling on his back. Triumphantly Lucy looked down on her boyfriend dragon slayer. Lucy laughed with her friends as they all cheered her on.

Finally, she was home and it was all over. Who said rising from the dead was a bad thing?

-The end-

* * *

I'm sorry guys, but sadly, i have to announce this as the end of promise light. Thank you all for reading it. If you'd like a sequel to be made, please review and tell me. It was great writing this story! Thank you guys. I hope you can read some of my other stories and enjoy them also. "Don't forget to review or favorite and recommend.

-A-ccentric.


End file.
